


醉春风

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [13]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 风雷急 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	醉春风

“班主，班主，不好了，有人来踢馆了！”小徒弟从门外边喊边往正堂跑。  
“怎么了？大吵大闹的？”班主从正堂出来，站在门口喊。  
这戏班叫付家班，班主虽是一介女流，但有胆有识。单枪匹马把付家班搞得风生水起，算得上是个奇女子。  
小徒弟站在台阶下，气都没喘匀，“班主，有人...有人说...”  
“说什么啊？你慢点说，先把气喘匀了。”  
“有人说，要买下我们付家班。”  
从正堂又走出来一位男子，一身白衣，翩翩公子，“什么人这么大口气？”  
小徒弟连忙回答，“听说是京城来的贝勒爷，班主、方公子，你们赶快出去看看吧。”  
付班主和方公子对视一眼，让小徒弟跟着，一同出了大门。前脚出后脚抬，这门外挤满了人，连官兵衙役带看热闹的百姓，门口被围了个水泄不通。  
大门左侧站着三个人，为首的公子一身绸缎的衣裳金丝银线绣着奇珍异兽，腰间坠着的玉佩，拿眼一瞧便不是凡物。身后跟着的两个人穿着也是上等，腰间配刀。而后台阶下便是亲兵护卫挡着围观的百姓。  
拿眼打量了一番这位公子，付班主没有半分胆怯，“我就是付家班的班主，听说公子要买下我的付家班？”  
“对。”公子开口便是一嘴的京腔，从怀中拿出一沓银票，张张不低于一千两，“我要买下你的付家班。”公子上前一步，合上手中的折扇，轻佻的看向付班主身旁的方俊生，用扇子挑起方俊生的下巴，接着说：“和这位，方公子。”  
方俊生皱着眉，用手指拨开扇。  
“人不辞路，虎不辞山。唱戏的不离百顺、韩家潭。跟着我回京，有本贝勒捧着你，不比你在这座卖的满？”贝勒爷绕到方俊生身后，“听说最近杀了人的温姑娘就藏在付家班，而且这温姑娘正是方公子的内人，恐怕...”贝勒爷突然提高了音量，“这付家班上上下下男女老少和你方公子，都免不了一场牢狱之灾啊。方公子，意下如何？”  
人不为己天诛地灭，方俊生从小就信这一句话。往大了说，叫胸无大志且自私自利，可终究只是为了两个字——安稳。  
“我跟你走。只是这戏班，我做不了主。”方俊生求了一辈子的安稳，可没想到，此后，再无安稳。  
“俊生...”付班主自然不愿意卖掉自己辛辛苦苦搭起来的戏班，可她更不想让挑梁的方俊生走，他要是走了，这戏班可就算散了一半。  
戏班是保下来了，可方俊生还是得跟着贝勒爷走，不然惹恼了这些王公贵族，可不是一个小戏班能担下来的。  
听戏的人各有各的样，有人为了一出戏能等上三个时辰，也有的就听角儿的一个高腔，听完抹头就走。贝勒爷就是前一种。  
“贝勒爷，您可有两个多月没来了，二楼包厢给您备着呢，您楼上请着。”跑堂的连忙领着贝勒爷上楼。  
包厢里早有人点着茶等贝勒爷。“贝勒爷，我可是专程从江南赶回来看看你带回来的角儿。”  
“多谢年兄赏脸，这可是小弟从广东带回来的唱粤剧小生，听多了四喜儿，偶尔换换口儿。”  
“就外面水牌儿挂的？方俊生？我的贝勒爷，你往下面看看，今儿可不卖座啊。”  
“这园子是爷的，爷乐意他唱给我一个人儿听。扮上相不分男女算什么本事，等着啊，压轴的《白蛇》，许仙，看看什么叫雌雄莫辨。”  
“怎么，唱旦角儿的相公伺候不好咱们贝勒爷了？”  
“这山珍海味吃腻了，不是得换换口儿嘛。”  
粤剧在京城里是个稀罕玩意，为了给方俊生搭这一出戏，贝勒爷花了大价钱找来了京城所有会唱粤剧的。穿上戏服，扮上相，一开嗓就听出这位方公子的功底，音色圆脆，身段潇洒大方、柔中带刚。粤剧重吊嗓，真假音结合，这方公子拿捏的恰到好处，哪怕听不懂白话，也不影响看客们的喝彩。  
“想想这嗓子，能在榻上叫出怎样魅惑人心的声音？这不比那些比女人还女人的旦角儿有意思？”  
下了台，换上送客的大轴，贝勒爷合上纸扇，跟自己年兄道声失陪，出了包厢转奔后台。  
方俊生刚刚掭了头，正拿着手巾板擦脸，对着铜镜就看见贝勒爷从后面走了过来，连忙起身请安。  
“还是擦了油彩好看，今儿的戏真是不错，只是这广府之语，本贝勒不是很懂，不知道方公子可功夫，给本贝勒说说戏？”  
贝勒爷开了口就容不得方俊生乐不乐意了，擦净了脸，换上便衣，跟着贝勒爷上了轿子。  
北京城，大胡同三千小胡同多如牛毛，轿子七拐八抹的可没到贝勒府。落在了一处胡同口儿，下轿往里走才看见“百顺”二字。停在一处朱漆的大门前，方俊生抬头看牌匾，上书“鑫凤院”，雕梁画栋极尽异域风情。  
方俊生虽是打广府来的，但这几日在戏班里搭戏，多多少少也明白了这八旗子弟的弯弯绕绕。表面上看着这鑫凤院是处茶室，实际上有个别名，叫“清吟小班”，除了唱戏，还要歌舞侑酒陪客。  
进了茶室，一群搽脂抹粉的兔儿爷可就围了上来，胭脂水粉的味儿终究和油彩不同，带着浓重的花香味，扇子一扑熏得人迷了心智。像姑像姑，可不是像极了姑娘。方俊生打心底里厌恶着这群兔儿爷。  
鑫凤院的老鸨扭着胯就迎了出来，见贝勒爷带着人来的，打发了这群兔儿爷，亲自把人领上二楼。  
桌子上摆着一盘妃子笑，果壳正是最红的时候，周围用冰块镇着，直冒冷气。刚刚过了立夏，正是荔枝结果的时候，八百里加急，从广东运来的，摘去路上坏了的，就盘里这十几个品相皆上等。  
“听说方公子喜欢这妃子笑，这玩意在北京城也算得上是稀稀罕儿，专门托人从广东特地给你带来的。尝尝？”说着剥开一颗荔枝递到方俊生嘴边。  
白色的果肉暴露在空气里还散着凉气，犹豫了一下，薄唇轻启含住了果肉，轻轻一咬汁水四溢，顺着嘴角流出一点汁液。  
贝勒爷身子往前一探，舔过方俊生嘴角的汁水，这舌头便侵入了方俊生的口腔，卷过还没来得及吞咽下的果肉。方俊生羞了脸，一把推开了贝勒爷。  
贝勒爷不怒反笑，“方公子的味道可比这妃子笑甜多了。”  
多说无益，贝勒爷吐了果核便把方俊生压在桌子上亲吻，慌乱间方俊生伸手打翻了果盘，几颗荔枝从桌子滚到地上，冰块在桌面上化成一汪水。  
双手被贝勒爷单手攥着拉过头顶，蹬着双腿却不料想被贝勒爷挤进胯间。  
方俊生就算是傻，这时候也该明白贝勒爷要干什么，“贝勒爷，放开我，我不是女人...”  
八旗贵胄多英勇善战，习武之人想擒住一个戏子岂不轻而易举？单手扯乱了衣衫褪下了方俊生的亵裤。从记事后方俊生就没在外人面前赤裸过身子，如今在贝勒爷面前张着腿门户大开，方俊生闭上眼将脸藏在臂弯下。  
“放心，本贝勒会疼你的。”  
冰凉物件抵上下面的穴口，方俊生瞬间安静了下来，颤抖的嘴唇有些发白，身上直哆嗦。“什...什么东西...不要...”  
被蛮力塞进小穴里的东西在挤压下流出汁液，从穴口往外流，打湿了贝勒爷的手指。汁液被抹在方俊生嘴边，甜腻的味道窜进鼻腔，方俊生才知道被塞进去的是剥了壳的荔枝。冰凉的触感让他不自觉的收缩着肠壁，果肉被挤压着滑进更深处。  
又剥了一颗荔枝塞进小穴里，被汁液浸透了的小穴往外滴着透明的水，泛着阵阵荔枝独有的香甜味。异物的侵入感让方俊生十分不舒服，扭着身子要将肠道里的荔枝排出去，蹭着贝勒爷的胯下，像极了索命的艳鬼。  
“怎么方公子？这就等不及想要我了？楼下那些相公可比你矜持多了。”  
“不是...”桃花瓣似的眼睛里泛着涟漪，双颊带着绯红，朱唇间泻出的声音似莺啼鹃鸣。无论的说是什么，都像极了欲拒还迎。  
不知道含着的果肉压到了哪一点，引得那身下的人儿轻吐兰芳，叫的贝勒爷酥了骨头。迫不及待的放出自己的肉刃，抵上初开的穴口。形状狰狞的分身，可吓坏了没和男人做过的方公子，苦痛之感顺着尾骨爬入了颅内，突然明白强迫自己未婚妻行房事时她的痛苦。双腿被贝勒爷压着，膝盖几乎抵到胸口，多亏了的唱戏的人儿身段软，经得起这般折腾。  
两颗整个的妃子笑还留在体内，肉刃就着汁液硬生生的劈开狭窄的甬道，痛的方俊生恨不得直接昏死过去。  
知道贝勒爷听不懂广府话，干脆骂了起来，“冚家铲、死扑街、屌你老母佷家惨...”  
方俊生骂的越狠，贝勒爷越起劲，硬生生的把人做到昏死过去。  
再醒来时，这场对方俊生来说算得上折磨的性事还没结束。下半身几乎已经麻木了，可贝勒爷依旧在不知疲倦的耕耘。不然说，妻不如妾，妾不如婢，婢不如妓。这头口鲜，自然是贪得无厌。  
又一次深入，方俊生仰着脖子叫了出来，只觉得五脏六腑都移了位，可这一身的媚骨却软了下来，腿不自觉的缠上贝勒爷的腰，扭着腰索取。  
脚趾时而蜷曲时而绷直，花白的脚腕一只手便能握下，被拉到身侧压在纯白的单子上，磨着腕骨蹭出血痕。粉雕玉砌的脖颈如天鹅一般，似乎一用力便能折断，朱唇皓齿，巧目微合，眉梢眼角说不出的万种风情。  
欲海沉浮，贝勒爷终于发泄完欲望，抽出肉刃，不断痉挛的甬道挤出汩汩白浊，胯间布满了凌虐后的痕迹，上身衣衫半敞，遮不住粉色的皮肤。这一场房事之后，方俊生实在没力气起身，枕着手臂眼皮直打架。  
既落烟花院，便是薄命人。  
方俊生可不知道这一晚只是个开始。而后的每一个晚上，他不得不像外面的那些兔儿爷一样去伺候不同的客人。有人是图个新鲜，有人是土他一句唱。  
他想逃，也逃过，可被抓回来便是一顿毒打。凉水里泡过的皮鞭子，一抽便是一道掕子。后来他认命了，怎么样不是活着。  
五月一到，广府之地盛产妃子笑，满树挂着的果子似灯笼一般，只是某日再无人采拮，熟透了的果子落到地上，磕到尖利的石头上，破了皮，露出几近透明的果肉。甜到腻人的汁水打湿了一小块泥土。后来，果皮被风吹干了，汁水被太阳晒干了，那颗红透了的荔枝再也换不来妃子的笑靥。  
若生于太平年。安安稳稳的靠本事吃饭，靠手艺谋生，娶得一妻，生得一子，而后孩孙绕膝两白首，洛阳花下醉春风，也算安稳。


End file.
